List of games owned by Jacket
Hey guys, this is the man, the myth, the legend known as ThatGuyWithTheJacket here, and I've decided that, in my immense absence from my channel (brought on by reasons not to be elaborated on here), I may as well inform all of my loving fans of what games I own. I've been meaning to do this for a while, but I've been way too lazy to do it before now, and this prolonged hiatus is the perfect excuse. I will indicate what games I am willing and/or able to stream or record with symbols next to their names. Asterisks (*) indicate that I plan on recording/streaming the game listed and have the proper setup to record them. Dashes (-) indicate that I have absolutely no intent to record the game in question. I may or may not be able to record them, but I have absolutely no reason to do so. Tildes (~) indicate that I am debating recording the game. Double tildes (~~) mean that I have the necessary setup to record the game, but I am still debating recording it. Underscores (_) mean that the game already has episodes out, and that I plan to continue it. Xs (X) mean that I can't record the game. This usually goes hand in hand with games that I have no intent in recording. These aren't going to be in alphabetical order, more than likely, so just Ctrl-F around until you find what you want. Keep in mind this is all a work in progress, considering the massive amount of games I own. Comments will be beside the symbols. The List Physical Games These are games I actually own on discs, separated by console. PC * Age of Empires 3 (~~) * StarCraft 2: Wings of Liberty (X) (I can't even install the damned thing, how can I record it?) * ReVOLUTION (*) * Medal of Honor: Allied Assault (-) * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (X) (it barely works without anything running in the background, and I suck at it anyway) * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (~) (I have no clue if my computer could handle recording it) * Spore Creature Creator (-) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (X) (Skyrim is just too beefy for my computer to handle alone, let alone with streaming software in the background) * SimCity 2000 (~) * Wing Commander 3: Heart of the Tiger (*) * The Sims 3 + some expansions (X) (at least, I highly doubt it would work) * Aliens Vs Predator (X) (HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA no) * Crysis (X) * BioShock Infinite (X) PS4 * Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor (_) * No Man's Sky (_) (definitely) * Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 (-) * Watch Dogs 1 and 2 (~~) * Destiny (~~) * Life is Strange (~~) (I've already completed it, but I've debated putting a second series out) * Borderlands: The Handsome Collection (-) (To be quite honest, I'm tired of playing it) * Bloodborne (~~) * Dishonored (-) (at least, not for now) * Metro Redux (~~) * Grand Theft Auto V (-) * Battlefield I (-) * InFamous: Second Son (_) * The Evil Within (_) * Assassin's Creed Unity (-) * Minecraft (-) * Doom (-) * Fallout 4 (-) PS2 TBA Digital Games Games I've attained through digital means, like Steam or PSN. PC (oh Lordy this is gonna be a big one) TBA PS4 TBA Notes * I actually own more than the consoles above, but I only listed the ones I can realistically stream games from.